


Close Your Eyes

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [10]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, F/M, Pets, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late night calls weren't surprising anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> 10\. "Close your eyes and hold out your hands."
> 
> b got mad at me for calling him 'aaron' instead of just 'burr' which is really funny to me.

Getting a call from Theodosia at during the middle of the night wasn’t that surprising to Aaron anymore. She came to him whenever she needed something, whether it be pads at nine o’clock at night, or a movie date at three AM. He didn’t mind nearly as much as he liked to pretend he did. Frankly, he loved the way her face lit up every time she opened the door.

So, when his phone started ringing at eleven o’clock one night, he was just thankful his roommate wasn’t there.

“I need you to come down to my dorm.” She pleaded.

“It’s the middle of the night…” He’d complained.

At that, she snickered, then started giggling into the receiver. “It is not, you just go to bed at seven…” The endearment dripping from her voice almost made his heart skip a beat.

“You have class at eight.” Aaron pointed out, but he was already pulling himself out of the bed, looking around the dark room for some pants. Alexander wasn’t there, so there wasn’t really a big need to stay quiet. He was probably with Laurens, or Mulligan, or somewhere that wasn’t their dorm room. Aaron briefly wondered where his roommate was, he rarely told him before he left. Either that, or he’d make a big announcement over his leaving.

“I’m very good at staying awake, Aaron.” He could almost hear her smiling. “Coffee and Red Bull. Together. Really keeps you awake.”

“You’re going to die.” He pulled the door shut and locked it, making his way to whatever it was she had planned. It was only concerning sometimes.

When Aaron arrived, there were Walmart bags spread out on her bed and piling up on the floor. Theodosia was sitting in her desk chair, sitting criss cross as she made it spin. He watched her, raising an eyebrow.

“So,” she brought her hands together, and the chair stopped directly facing Burr, “I suppose you’re wondering why I’ve gathered you all here today.” She said, managing to keep a perfectly serious face. Aaron let out a little chuckle, leaning back against the door.

“To reveal the murderer?” He asked, and she grinned at him for playing along. It faltered for a brief moment.

“You might actually prefer a murderer, I think…” Theo pushed herself up from the chair, crossing the room to rummage through the plastic bags. “I need you to do a thing for me.”

Aaron furrowed his brows and stepped forward, immediately a bit concerned, but she held a hand out, motioning him to stay. He stepped back, rubbing his arm. “What is it?”

“Aaron,” she said calmly, “close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

Aaron raised an eyebrow once more, giving her an odd look. She glanced at him over her shoulder, pouting when he didn’t do as she said. “Eyes closed!”

He rolled his eyes but let them drift shut, holding his hands out, palms up.

Theodosia hummed in satisfaction, and the sound of plastic bags crinkling could be heard once again. In less than a few seconds, she pulled something out and made a noise of success. She crossed the room again, gently grabbing Aaron’s bicep. She placed a little object in his hands, then made him close his hands around it.

“Open your eyes.”

In his hand, there was a tiny collar. Definitely not big enough for the kind of dog she wanted that she had rattled on about only weeks prior. He moved his eyes from the collar to her, cocking his head.

“So, I didn’t plan this.” She threaded a hand through her hair, taking a step back. “Just to clarify, not planned.” She walked back to her desk, crouching down under it. There was the sound of a cage being opened, a little meow, and Theodosia stood back up, a little black and grey kitten curled up against her, wearily eyeing Aaron. His heart pounded in his chest.

“Theo…” He looked at the both of them, keeping his voice steady. She stepped towards him, and he reached his hand out.

“I know you said you don’t want a cat right now, since we’re in college and stuff, and pets aren’t even allowed in the dorms, but…” She lifted the kitten up, and who blinked its green eyes at Burr. “There was a guy, he was outside the store, he had a couple of kittens in the box when I first got there, y’know? He wasn’t selling them or anything, he just… he was giving them away…” Her voice trailed off for a moment, and she looked at him with pleading eyes. “He knew he couldn’t take care of, uh, I think he said six, six cats, so once they were old enough to go without their momma, he was gunna try and get others to take them? He wasn’t even sellin’ ‘em, he just wanted them to go to a good home, and, I just…” Theo looked away now, realizing she’d been rambling.

Aaron just stared at the kitten, slowly scratching its chin when it licked his hand. Theo shifted awkwardly on the balls of her feet.

“...are you mad?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Aaron hesitated for a moment, then carefully plucked the kitten from Theodosia’s hold, cradling the little thing in his arms. “What’s their name?”

The smile that broke out on her face was almost infectious. “She doesn’t have one yet. But, the guy called her Tiny, since I guess she was the runt of the litter.”

“You need a better name than Tiny…” He hummed as the kitten rubbed her face against his chin. “Maybe we should name her Theo.”

A little laugh erupted from Theodosia, and she shook her head, backing up until she could drop down into her desk chair. “I can’t believe I was nervous you’d get mad at me. Do you ever get mad? Holy shit.”

“I can get mad.” He turned away from her, instead focusing on the cat.

“Sure you can, baby. And I’m sure your roommate knows how to be quiet, too.”

They both snickered at that.

Aaron sat down on the floor leaning against Theodosia’s bed, the kitten curled up in his lap as Theo began to spin in her chair once again. 

“What about Ashes?” Theo shot off.

“Maybe not…” Aaron scratched behind her ear, eliciting a loud purr.

“Storm?”

“No…”

The two continued to list off names, most ending with denies. At one point, Theodosia allowed herself to slink out of the chair and onto the floor in front of Burr.

“Vivian.”

“What?”

“I don’t know, I’m running out of ideas.” She shrugged her shoulders again, then crawled over to sit beside him, leaning her head on his shoulder. “Lunar?”

“Luna?” Aaron glanced at her, lightly bumping his head with hers.

“Luna could work.” She hummed. They looked down at the kitten fast asleep in Aaron’s lap, looking over the designs in her fur. A little grey crescent was present on her chest, and the two exchanged a little look of agreement. 

“Welcome to the family, Luna…”

**Author's Note:**

> don't mix red bull and coffee


End file.
